AkuRoku: Playing With Fire
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Roxas says hi to his new neighbour and it turns out to be Axel his perverted stalker from high school who Roxas had a guilty crush on . Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Roxas opens the oven cheerfully and yanks the sheet of cookies out. The blond pours them onto a platter and sets the sheet down in the empty sink. Roxas quickly takes his oven mit off and runs out his apartment door with the platter.

_ 'Finally I get a neighbor!'_ Roxas exclaims in his head as he closes his white apartment door with his black converse shoe. The delighted blond knocks on door number 8 across from his door.

Roxas waits impatiently and hears the door unlock. The blond begins his welcome speech, "Hi I'm Roxas and I live across from you and I made these-" Roxas stops when he sees Axel grinning at him.

The blue-eyed teen scowls and clinches his fingers on the fragile platter. "Well hello there. Long time since I've seen your gorgeous face, Roxy." Axel says seductively. "Shut up, jerk-off." Roxas says with a growl in his chest.

Axel chuckles lightly and sighs. "Oh I'm being a horrible host. Please come in and make yourself at home." Axel smirks and pulls Roxas's front belt loop. The blond shuffles in but his shoes skid on the floor as he tries to refuse.

The pyro gets Roxas in his apartment and closes the door. Axel grins and leans into the blond's face. "You missed me, didn't you?" Axel asks with a gleam in his emerald eyes. "No! I was celebrating to get rid of you after high school but two months later and HERE _we_ ARE!" Roxas snaps.

The fire teen purrs as he strides toward the younger teen. Roxas bumps into a wall behind him and Axel puts both his hands above Roxas's head. "Would you like something to drink? Or something to eat? Or somewhere to sleep?" Axel asks with a devilish smile.

"I'd like you to back off, perv." Roxas hisses. Axel raises his eyebrows and puts his hands up in surrender. "Heh you are just like the gorgeous boy I remember, love." Axel says softly.

Roxas groans and rolls his eyes. "And you are just as horny as I remember, hate." Roxas says coldly. Axel laughs and sits down on his medium sized bed. The blond stays at the wall as Axel ponders at him.

"Stop daydreaming, sicko!" Roxas yells. Axel puts his hands behind his head and lays back on his bed. "I'm sorry…are those for me?" Axel asks as his eyes stare at the platter of warm, melty chocolate chip cookies.

Roxas walks over and drops the platter on Axel's stomach. "Thanks, lady legs." Axel says and he gets up to a sitting position. Roxas grumbles a string of cuss words as Axel takes a bite of a fragrant cookie.

"Well I'm going to go pack." Roxas says and he strides away. "And where do you think _you_ are going?" Axel asks and he licks up his fingers. "I'm moving to the other side of the world, and don't try to stalk me." Roxas says with his back turned to the pyro.

Axel laughs quietly as Roxas struggles to open the door. "I have the key to the lock." Axel sneers. Roxas spins around and gives a death glare to the pyromaniac. "Where is it?" Roxas asks with a angered voice.

"In my pants. Come and get it." Axel says and he puts the cookies on the nightstand. "I'd rather have burns singed all over me." Roxas says darkly. "I can do that while I'm doing you." Axel says with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Not even in your dreams, Axel!" Roxas says with rage in his tone. "Too late for that, love." Axel says with a smirk.

"Ugh! Axel you are such a pervert!" Roxas exclaims. Axel laughs to himself. "You sure know how to play hard to get." Axel says. Roxas rolls his eyes and says, "Well you sure know how to be a professional whore. And I'm not playing! I hate you!"

Axel rests his hand on his chin and looks quite amused. "I have a little game for you, Roxy, that I'm sure you'll like." Axel says and he walks to the blond with long steps. The flaming teen captures the belt loops on the blond's pants in his fingers.

Roxas's heartbeat frantically pounds in his chest and his breath gets shaky. Axel leans into Roxas and avoids the blond's lips. The pyro presses his lips lightly to Roxas's ear and smiles. "It's called, playing with fire." Axel whispers in the cherry teen's ear.

"Axel…" Roxas warns and his fists clench. The maddening pyro grins and says, "I go first." Axel captures the blond's lips with force. Roxas feels like he is about to lose his balance but the burning teen supports him.

Roxas blushes a bright strawberry red as Axel's lips kiss him again and again. The blond's lips grow moist and he feels dizzy from the heated kisses. Axel's hands move away from the belt loops and caress Roxas's lower back.

The blond's eyes slowly close as Axel deepens the alluring kiss. The scorching teen parts their lips and slides his hot tongue in the cold, wet mouth. "Mmm." Roxas says as the chocolate and cinnamon taste tingles his mouth.

_ 'Axel…Why are you so….beautiful?' _Roxas thinks and his hands wrap around Axel's neck. The blond's fingers tangle in the red head's mane of hair. Axel part the kiss slightly and laughs.

"Do you know how to make a blond scream my name and beg for more?" Axel asks Roxas. "…Uhhh." Roxas says as Axel unbuttons their shirts. The pyro strips the shirts off and says, "Just put the blond on my bed."

The blond stumbles backward and lands on Axel's bed. The passionate pyro gets on top of Roxas and pins him like lion and prey. "Axel…I…" Roxas says but Axel interrupts the stuttering teen with a burning kiss.

Roxas melts in the kiss as Axel's lips part slightly to taste Roxas. The blond pushes Axel off to catch his breath. "Don't Axel. I…have a scorching case of herpes." Roxas lies.

The red lion teen bursts into a guffaw. "You little liar! You want me, just admit it!" Axel teases. Roxas blushes and looks away. _'Yes…I'm lying…'_ Roxas thinks. The blond gets up and walks to the door.

"Axel I…I can't…" Roxas says but Axel catches his hand. The blond turns around and sees the red charmer looking at him with tears shimmering at his black triangles. "Just give me a second…I've been wanting to do this but I never had the chance and….I hope you will…um…say." Axel fights for the right words.

Roxas looks confused at the babbling pyro. Axel grabs something out of his nightstand and hides it in his hand. The blond stays silent and his heartbeats like a wild drum while his mind wonders.

"Axel I don't understand…What are you talking about?" Roxas asks. Axel sighs and smoothes his thumb over the top of Roxas's hand. "I know this may seem too fast but I've been thinking about this for three years but I…never got to be alone with you…until now…" Axel says and his tears dry up a little.

The blue eyes on the blond focus on Axel. The red romantic gets down on one knee and Roxas holds his breath. The blond puts his hand to his open mouth in shock. "Roxas…Will you be my love?" Axel says and he opens the little black box.

The silver band shines at Roxas and the blond starts crying softly. Axel slips the ring on Roxas's finger. _'You are my lucky 13'_ The ring reads in perfect calligraphy. The blond giggles a bit as he feels ridiculous because he is crying like a toddler.

"Yes Axel…Yes! I…I've…always dreamed about this…" Roxas admits with a blush. "I love you, Roxas." Axel says and he gets up to capture Roxas's pink lips. The pyro kisses him passionately and with lustful force.

Roxas parts their lips slightly. "I love you too, Axel…" Roxas whispers and hugs Axel tightly. Axel hugs Roxas back and kisses his lips softly.

"I love playing with fire." Roxas says and he kisses Axel back. "Then shall we continue?" Axel asks and he glomps Roxas to his bed.


End file.
